User talk:LegendAqua
23:50, May 16, 2011 (UTC)|chat=Hey and welcome to my talkpage...There are a few rules in my talkpage *No bullying, no swearing, no cursing, no...... well you get the idea *Be polite.... *Use talk bubbles, but if you don't have one you can leave with a Sig *Don't be annoying *If i have done something unorthodox please be gentle on me, i have made a lot of edits on this wiki but i'm still a rookie in many ways..... Thank you for your attention..... }} 09:00, May 25, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=For answering "The Puzzling Aqua" somewhere else look here}} LegendAqua's Quick Talk Bubbles...No touchy!! thanks to User:Xion Auora732 I'll need this for quick and easy talk to others so as the title said (NO TOUCHY!!!!!) Aw, I just created a new section! Really? I think it's a little odd, because whenever I go to look at the latest archive, I get taken to an empty page... 09:19, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Oh no, that's what I meant. And I'm talking about the PA page. 00:14, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Alright, I just think that'd make it more....proffesional. Oh, and whaddaya think about this? http://img88.imageshack.us/img88/4467/qafinalsposter.png If you like it, the link to add it is http://img88.imageshack.us/img88/4467/qafinalsposter.png. Sigh, why can't Namine have some battle pictures? I don't even like Dead Fantasy.... ;) I'm also gonna be doing some more work on the PA pages later, kay? 00:50, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Argh! I keep forgetting to say this: In the PA navi, add links to the archive pages and the QA. Phew! 00:52, August 17, 2011 (UTC) http://img638.imageshack.us/img638/6020/sproof.png Alright, I know that you are trying to get the PA officially recognised as part of the Keyhole, so I'm going to do a big rework of the page. Before you get a bit worried, I must say that I am going to be editing this as a staff member and not as a friend, meaning that what I'm going to change is going to be based on what I think will make it look proffesional and well suited for an 'official wiki activity'. Remember that we want the page to look nice and clean, like the Lanes Between, as that is the only way it'll be deemed suitable for an 'official' section. So, just wait to see what I do, and then you can comment, or change what you like. 05:53, August 17, 2011 (UTC) :The main page is done, tell me what you think. I know that some bits (like the history or staff section) are missing, but don't worry as I have them in storage and I'm gonna put them somewhere else. Also, there's a broken link in the first section, but that's to a page that I think you should create (a sign up page). Lastly, I alphabetised the scoreboard as I think it's a better look, but when the competition is up and running, I think it should be organised by score. Thoughts? 07:28, August 17, 2011 (UTC) ::Sure I can do both! Glad you're happy! I'll get working on the rest now.... 07:40, August 17, 2011 (UTC) :( But i didnt actually USE the hint... Ive already answered that question. If you look at the recent changes i crossed it out as soon as i did it.. Ah well... Just a point. 10:02, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Oww. Ok. ;) Ah, well. To be fair... Number 3 wasnt excactly clear. If you'd said: List every nobody. I would have, but TYPE is actually kinda different. ;) Thanks! I bet i wont win...haha. ?? did i do something bad? because you chaged my edits ooooh~ oh, i feel much better Centering 17:51, August 15, 2011 (UTC)}} 00:07, August 16, 2011 (UTC)}} 00:12, August 16, 2011 (UTC)}} Poems KH Harry Potter Question HOLY CRUD!!!!!1!!! Just 1 A poem for you QAA Thanx and BTW Knew you would signature help Really?! Hope it makes you happy. The picture doesn't. EDIT: Not now I'm chatting. EDIT2: I'm waiting for the person to replay so here's your question. What's three of my nicknames? good luck. EDIT3: Only Love did and here's your prize. and this too }} Your task along with some 20th century television allusions.